The Circus
by MightyBoosh
Summary: Howard takes Vince to the circus for his birthday, but all goes awry when a familiar character enters the picture. Most probably Howince, cause thats the best kind :
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, the circus!" Vince was beaming.

"Cheers Howard, you're a diamond. This is gonna be genius." To be honest Howard didn't want to go to the circus, but it was Vince's birthday and he'd been hinting at it since the beginning of the year. They lined up in the queue waiting to get through the door.

"I can't believe you actually brought me to the circus."

"I didn't really have a choice did I Vince, 'Gee Howard, I'd love to go to the circus for my birthday.' It wasn't exactly subtle sir." Vince giggled. He knew he'd, well basically demanded to go to the circus, but he didn't think Howard would actually take him.

"Happy birthday Vince." Howard smiled. He handed the tickets to the guy at the door and Vince dragged him to some seats in the very front. Howard sighed and sat next to his friend.

"Cotton candy, get your cotton candy here!" A man called.

"Oooh, Howard please!" Vince widened his eyes and pouted, making it very hard for Howard to say no. He bought Vince a bag of pink cotton candy.

"Aw, I wanted it on a stick." Vince pouted again and Howard sighed. He called the cotton candy guy back over.

"Sorry, could I have one on a stick." The guy looked at Howard and then Vince. He smiled and winked at Vince, handing him the cotton candy on a stick. Howard handed him back the bag but he refused to take it.

"Nah, that's on the house." He winked at Vince again before turning and calling out "Cotton candy, get your cotton candy here." Then the tent went dark. There was a singular white light shining down on the centre of the ring. Standing in that light was a tall man with a deep voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls" He cried, voice booming through the giant circus tent.

"Tonight you will be mind blown by the funniest clowns, most daring trapeze artists, acrobats, animals and an array of many more amazing things that you will never see again in your life. Unless you come back tomorrow." The ring master chuckled and the whole room went crazy.

"And now, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you the clowns of the Feather Hat Circus!" With that the room went wild. Whistling and clapping as though their lives depended on it. As the clowns ran out Howard was sure he recognised one of them.

"Vince doesn't that look like…" He looked at Vince and realised it was hopeless trying to get his attention till the end of the show. Vince was dazzled by the colourful lights, loud music and funny face paint. It was like being at a night club. The clowns were tumbling, tripping, spraying each other with water and doing various other acrobatic tricks. Vince was laughing and clapping. Howard was looking at Vince. _Maybe it was worth it to see Vince so happy. _Howard shrugged off his feeling of familiarity towards this clown and tried to enjoy the show.

"Now, we're going to need a volunteer from the audience to help us with our magic trick." Every single child in the room jumped up shouting "me, me, me!" Every single child… plus Vince. The spotlight spun around the room, like an eagle searching for its prey. Finally it stopped. Everyone turned their heads to face the sparkling person under the spotlight. Vince beamed and walked down to the middle of the floor.

"We're going to do a disappearing act." The audience cheered. Vince just stood in the ring smiling up at Howard.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

The familiar looking clown threw a red sheet over Vince.

"Okay everyone, on the count of three. Everyone count with me." The whole audience started screaming.

"One, two, three!" The clown lifted the red sheet and Vince was gone. The audience went wild, even Howard was impressed. The clowns bowed, accepting their applause and ran out of the ring. When the acrobats came into the ring Howard was suspicious. Where was Vince?

-o-

"Where am I? Where's Howard? Who are you?" Vince was confused and a little bit scared. The familiar clown looked at Vince…

"I'm old Gregg.''

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter... I thought it would be good to end in suspense. New chapter should be up soon-ish, once I've written it ^.^'**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?"

"I'm Old Gregg. I've got a mangina"

"What's that got to do with me, you berk?"

"You stole my fuzzy man peach. I want him back Vince Noir. I love him more than Baileys from a shoe!"

"Whatchya talking 'bout?" Vince stared at the funny looking man fish more confused than ever.

"You took Howard TJ Moon, you stole him right from Gregg's Place. We're gonna get married we are. Old Gregg Moon, nice ring to it ya think?"

-o-

Meanwhile, back at the circus…

"Vince! Vince! Where are you Vince?" Howard was desperately searching for his best friend.

"I can help you ma'bitch" Said a hooded figure standing in the shadows.

"Who's there? If you don't show yourself I'll be all over you like wet on a flannel." Howard knew this was an empty threat, as most of his threats were, because he could feel his knees knocking.

"Hush now love monkey." The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and removed his hood…

-o-

"I'm Old Gregg."

"Yeah I know, you've told me about 89 times now."

"Howard should be coming soon. Then we can stay together forever. Have I shown you my water colours?" But before Vince could answer he pulled out his paintings.

"This one's Baileys. And this one's Baileys a bit bigger. And this one's as close as you can get to Baileys without your eyes getting wet." Vince was about to scream. He was so bored he just wanted Howard to hurry up and rescue him.

_Come on Howard. Come and be my prince charming and rescue me from this evil man? Woman? Whatever it is… I need you Howard... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, haven't updated in I don't know how long. I hope it was worth the wait. I apologise sincerely. **

The mysterious person pulled back his robe, revealing a rather tight fitting baby blue outfit.

"Oh, it's just you Fossil. What do you want?"

"I can help you find Vincey."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because the scaly man fish has Vince. You know, the pink tutu wearer."

"Scaly man fish? Pink tutu?"

It didn't take long for Howard to connect the dots. His eyes widened.

"Old Gregg has Vince?"

Fossil licked his fingers and rubbed his nipples, the motion seeming somewhat inappropriate.

"Yeah, and I can take you to him. This way!"

Howard followed Fossil in the hopes that he would soon see Vince, look into his deep blue eyes and watch his gorgeous smile brighten up his face. Howard hated to think what Old Gregg could be doing to Vince right now.

-o-

"Have you ever drunk Baileys from a shoe?"

"What?"

"Here, have some Baileys"

"I don't want Baileys, I just want to go home!"

"You can't go home until my fuzzy man peach returns to me."

Vince sighed. _Maybe Howard isn't coming. _No sooner had he thought that, a large man in a baby blue outfit came crashing through the door.

"Fossil?"

"Vincey!"

Closely following Fossil was Howard.

"Vince!" Howard cried. But before Vince could show his excitement at Howard being there to rescue him, Old Gregg came running out of nowhere.

"Howard! You left me. They took you from me. But its okay, we'll be together now." Gregg ran to Howard, arms outstretched, but Howard ducked and started moving towards Vince causing Gregg to fall onto his face. Howard got to Vince and looked into his eyes.

"Howard, I was so scared that you weren't going to save me!"

"I'm Howard TJ Moon sir, I never pass up an adventure." Vince chuckled at Howard. Howard looked into Vince's deep blue eyes and Vince looked back into his. Vince smiled, moving his mouth slightly closer to Howards. Howard closed his eyes moving his face closer to Vince's. Old Gregg watched on in great jealousy and anger.

"Howard! What about Old Gregg?" He got up, pulling out a knife and charging at Vince.

**I think I'll leave that there for now. I wonder what will happen :O**


End file.
